


The Glove

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ep: 02x11, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald buys a pair of green gloves that remind him of Ed.</p><p>Spoilers for 02x11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glove

**Author's Note:**

> An: Spoilers for 02x11. Inspired by the green gloves Oswald wore in that episode.  
> An2: Written for the fan_flashworks prompt: Hand

Oswald was shopping for new clothes. As soft as Ed's robe was, it wouldn't do for the King of Gotham to be seen in it. He had already decided on a purple suit, it was a purple kind of day. 

He walked inside the shop of his favourite tailor and was already excited. There were large windows at the front of the shop that bathed the wooden walls and floors with bright sunlight. The air smelled of dust.

He was looking through the blots of fabric stacked high on wooden shelves when he saw them. A pair of green gloves were sitting on a wooden table. He picked them up and rubbed his fingers against the soft velvet. As he fondled the gloves he couldn't help but think of Ed; for some reason the color green made him think of Ed.

Later that week, he was in Ed's apartment. Even though he could live in his own house, Galavan was dead and gone, he still lived with Ed. Ed didn't asked him to leave and he wasn't going to bring it up.

Ed came up to him. 'I'm going to the store, do you want anything?'

Ed was so close that Oswald could smell him. His scent was spicy and it was strangely soothing. He wanted to reach out and touch Ed's shirt, it looked so soft, but he didn't because friends didn't fondle each other. 

'That peanut butter and that spicy mustard I like.'

'Of course. I was thinking about making dinner tonight. Is there anything you would want?'

'Anything.'

After Ed left, Oswald sat down on the bed and kicked off his shoes. He unbuttoned his vest and pulled his new gloves out of his pocket. The velvet was so soft that he couldn't resist rubbing a glove against his face. Suddenly he pictured Ed caressing his face and his cock twitched.

Oswald had an idea. He put a glove on and unzipped his pants. He pulled his half hard cock out and reached over for the skin lotion Ed kept by his bed. With his bare hand he rubbed lotion onto his cock and it hardened even more.

Once his cock was fully hard and the skin was slick, he reached down with his gloved hand and stroked it.

As he continued to stroke his cock, he pictured Ed's hand instead of his gloved hand. He groaned as his hand moved up and down his cock.

He felt his orgasm building and tightened his grip. After a few more strokes his eyes snapped shut and he came with Ed's name on his lips.

'Oh my,' Ed said.

Oswald's eyes snapped open. He had had no idea that Ed had been standing in the doorway.

'Ed... I... How long have you been standing there?'

Ed walked up to the bed and sat down next to Oswald. 'Long enough. If you wanted me to fondle your cock all you had to do was ask.'

Oswald's eyes went wide. 'Really?'

'Oh yes. It is what friends do. In fact my own cock is hard and you can fondle it if you want.'

Oswald grinned. He reached to remove the glove and Ed caught his wrist.

'Leave the glove on.'

Oswald's grin turned into a smirk. He was happy to oblige, as Ed said it is what friends do.


End file.
